Belonging
by jessysaurus
Summary: Privacy had not been reserved for them, apparently. denzel/marlene.


**Belonging**  
_written by jess_

.

.

.

**originally written&posted:** _sometime in 2008  
_

.

"You're leaving."

It was one of those things that were said as a statement, not a question. A simple acknowledgment said out loud that was obvious to everyone around, though people said it anyway. Thinking out loud, maybe. Or confirming the worst that could happen, as well.

Marlene Wallace knew almost nothing about fighting, or about combat, or about weapons. If you were to hand her a gun, or maybe a long sword, she'd faster hurt herself than her attackers. Maybe this doesn't come off as odd because, after all, Marlene Wallace _was _a girl, and girls shouldn't partake in such activities. At least, that was what society said.

But, whoever society was, they had never heard of group AVALANCHE.

Nor Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockhart, or Yuffie Kisaragi for that matter.

No, in the world run by the Planet, things were much different than what society deemed "appropriate." Where women kicked ass and took names different.

But, again, Marlene Wallace was still a girl, and, even though she had grown up around fighting and crime and sadness, she never once felt the need to pick up a weapon and fight. Because she knew that someone would always be there for her, to protect her and keep her safe. Even though it may not seem like it at first, Marlene was faithful to her friends and her family. She knew that they would never let her down.

Sometimes, though, being this way made Marlene angry. She was the youngest of the group, and therefore treated like the baby of the "family." She hadn't minded so much when she was little, because she supposed that was the way it should be, but now, with Marlene being eighteen, it was getting a bit more than annoying.

So what if she was a few years younger than everyone else? She was an adult now, a strong (semi)independent woman who didn't take shit from anyone. But, as her practically adopted mother would say, she was still the baby of the family.

Yeah, once Marlene had hit puberty, Tifa had learned _very _quickly to stay away from the girl when she had her mood swings. Actually, _everyone_ had made sure to stay away from the girl when she was in one of her moods, Cloud and Vincent included. Teenage drama. About the only thing dark, sensitive, brooding men couldn't take.

After those awkward years as an early teenager began to fade into the more mature teen years, Marlene began to realize how quickly things were changing around her. Sometimes, it felt as if it were only last week that Cloud had joined AVALANCHE, and only yesterday that Vincent had destroyed that big hunk of machine Marlene had heard was called Omega. Time sure flies when there's nothing to destroy.

And that was just how the people of Edge lived after the whole incident with Vincent and the WRO. Nothing new had happened since then, no new 'threats' heard of or dangerous evil men with great hair bent on world domination (to which Cloud was _extremely _ecstatic about). The people, Cloud's posse included, just kind of _lived_ in the new era, not sure what to do with themselves. There were still the occasional monster, of course, but when you have a sword as large as Cloud's, or a gun as powerful as Barret's, or martial art skills as kick-ass as Tifa's, a scrawny monster or two seems like nothing. Cake.

Marlene had at least hoped that, with the new addition of Shelke, whom she admittedly knew next to nothing about, she wouldn't feel left out. They were around the same age, weren't they? Give or take ten years, maybe?

But that ambition went up in smoke as Marlene soon figured out the girl would stick to Vincent like superglue. And, surprisingly, the dark-haired man didn't seem to care. Or maybe he just hadn't noticed.

Marlene was hoping on the latter. Green was definitely _not _her color.

Yuffie was always around for comic effect, falling, laughing, or anything else to lighten any bad mood. She always seemed to brighten the room considerably, and Marlene liked her for that. Too bad that lately, Yuffie had seemed to take a rather fond liking of the caped man with a monster slumbering inside him.

Man, wasn't Vincent just the lady's man or what?

Tifa was always busy now with the bar that she partly owned, Seventh Heaven, and never seemed to have enough time for much of anything. Marlene suspected that she was avoiding everyone. Ever since Cloud had downright turned her down when she had innocently asked to be _closer than friends_, Tifa had never been seen in the same room with him unless there were at least three other people with her.

Cloud himself was a mystery, as always. He still took trips up to the church, which he had rebuilt after Kadaj had so rudely destroyed it. He left one section of the church untouched, however. A patch of beautiful flowers could still be seen, along with a small gathering of pure, clear water; his symbol for the girl he had fallen for so hard, there were still marks. But it was okay, everyone figured, because not a day would go by where Cloud didn't wear that pink ribbon across his arm. And every time he looked skyward, everyone would know exactly what he was doing.

Speaking with his one true love.

Marlene prayed for the flower girl and Cloud every night, wishing that one day, they would be together again in perfect harmony.

Cloud had even moved the beloved Buster Sword from the cliff overlooking Midgar to the church, something that shocked almost everyone in the group. There were so many horrid memories tied to that one simple weapon, yet it seemed to just fit, standing proudly right next to the flower girl's garden. Cloud would still disappear to the church for a few days without telling anyone, but at least now, he'd come back smiling. Now, he was able to put his past behind him. Even though Zack had, admittedly, pushed him along a bit from the Lifestream.

Her father was just as crazy as always, but very loving. Marlene was surprised at how much freedom he allowed her, but taking into consideration that Nanaki was never more than ten yards away, she figured he was just being a dad that way. She loved him deeply, and, even though she was well past the years of being a little kid, she would sometimes just sit on his lap and quietly ask him to tell her about her birth mother. He complied every time, a small smile adorning his dark cheeks.

She wished that Cait Sith was a just a talking cat, and not a talking cat controlled by a very real man. She had nothing against Reeve, of course, but it just ruined everything to know that the small blue creature could not function on its own. Marlene figured she still loved him anyway.

Marlene, nowadays, seemed to avoid Cid more and more. He was clearly getting older, by the way his hair was thinning and wrinkles were forming on his forehead, and she soon found out that Cid Highwind was not the type of person who aged gracefully. Actually, in all truth, Cid was not graceful in _anything, _but nobody would tell him that; the risk of getting attacked with steaming hot tea was far too great. Marlene was too nice to say it, but Yuffie sure wasn't; when the great ninja had declared Cid was senile, a whole fleet of airships (eleven to be precise) pelted toward her with a speed not even the ninja could match.

Needless to say, Yuffie never talked of his age again. There were still countless tea burns adorning her pale skin, along with that one scar across her right cheek from tripping over her feet while running away from the airships.

Marlene supposed that, all in all, her life was good. There were still times when she would sit and think about things, like Aerith, or her mother, or her real father, or anyone they had lost along the way, but she knew that everything happened for a reason. She believed in that saying, and thought positive whenever she could.

But now, her back turned from the one she loved with all her heart, it was very hard to believe in those words. Being positive was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

"I have to, Marlene."

She hated the way her name was said with so much love, so much comfort, security. This would be easier if he had yelled at her, told her he never wanted to see her again, say her name with bitterness and resentment.

But Denzel was never bitter or resentful toward her. No, never.

He loved her, and she loved him.

But now he was leaving, and she could literally feel her heart ripping its way down through the center.

"You don't have to do anything." Which was true, even though it was selfish. What was out there that he didn't already have? What could he possibly want?

"Maybe not, but I'm still going to go. You wouldn't understand."

"_What _wouldn't I understand, exactly? I'm not seven anymore, Denzel. I think I can keep up." She still wasn't facing him, in fear that if she did, she would see his forlorn face, and she would then give into him. She did every time.

"You've got a family, Marlene. You've got people who you can call home, your family. I...don't. No matter what you say, or what everyone else says, these people aren't my family. Adopted family, maybe, but I...I don't belong..._deserve_...to be with such people." It was almost comical how his voice cracked several times. Denzel's voice never cracked.

"You want to search for your family." Marlene could do nothing but stare at the floor, hands clenched tightly into fists. Denzel was grasping at air, and they both knew it. His mother and father were dead; Denzel wasn't even sure he _had _any other relatives.

"Yes." She supposed he would have just nodded, but since she wasn't facing him, he had confirmed it out loud. Though his confirmation wasn't the strongest thing in the world.

"And you're not even going to tell anyone?"

"I told _you_, didn't I?"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Denzel sighed and Marlene heard him walking up behind her.

"It would be easier if they didn't know." Marlene's fists clenched even tighter.

"Then why did you tell _me_? If it would be so easy to just get up and leave, why didn't you? Why do you have to torture me? 'Oh, yeah, Marlene, I'm leaving you, but don't tell anyone, okay? I wouldn't want them to be _upset_!'" She was, without realizing it, trembling slightly, unwanted and unneeded sobs threatened to break loose from her throat. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to show him that this was effecting her so much, _too _much. Why couldn't they be little again, playing with stuffed chocobos and Moogles without a care in the world?

"Marlene, listen—"

"No, _you _listen," Marlene stammered, brushing off his hand on her shoulder. "Do you even know what you're doing? Tifa and Cloud and all of them...they _raised _you, brought you up because you didn't have anyone else. And I played with you, because you were my friend, and I liked your company. Everyone liked you. They all treated you so well, even now, and given you everything you could ever want. And now what? This is how you're going to repay them? By leaving them without even _telling _them? Do you _want _to break Tifa's heart? Do you _want _everyone feeling like they did something wrong because you couldn't bear to be with us any longer? Do you—"

Her long rant was abruptly cut off as Denzel wrapped his strong arms around Marlene's shoulders. She sighed, and, despite herself, fell into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Marlene," he whispered into her ear, his voice sounding strained, like he was holding back tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Then prove it," Marlene told him, "Don't go." His grip on her slackened, until he was no longer touching her.

"I can't do that."

"Fine then. _Leave. _Keep your stupid apologies. We don't need them." He didn't know how much it hurt her for being so cruel.

"Marlene..."

"No. You've made your decision. Leave. Now."

"Mar—"

"Can you at least grant me this one last wish? Leave!" She began walking to the door, not even wanting to him one last time. It hurt too much, the tears were too powerful. They poured down her cheeks in streams, dropping on her shirt and blotching her face.

She was reaching for the doorknob when he said it.

"I want you to come with me."

Her ears _seriously _needed to be checked.

"...What?"

"You heard me, Marlene. Come with me, let's explore the Planet together."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Denzie!" a very loud, un-Marlene-like voice exclaimed from out of nowhere.

Marlene turned on the spot, facing Denzel for the first time. He looked very confused as he glanced around the room, searching for the voice's source.

"You're just the lady's man, aren't you, Denz?" the voice exclaimed, louder this time. Marlene rolled her eyes, which were now dried of tears.

"Yuffie? Where are you?" Denzel blushed as he realized the great ninja must have heard everything they had just said.

"Incoming!" yelped the ninja, falling from the ceiling and landing with a flip. "Hey guys!"

"...Were you _eavesdropping_?" Marlene asked suspiciously.

"Yep!" Yuffie nodded vigorously, bouncing on her feet excitedly. "Almost forgot how much drama teenagers go through."

"This was sort of private..." Denzel muttered, growing redder by the second. Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's not like _I'm _the only one listening. You know, you should have realized our group is the nosiest people of all the Planet."

All the color drained from the boy's face.

"So who else heard?" asked Marlene with a small smile. She should have been offended, but the whole situation was rather funny, she thought.

Yuffie offered a brilliant grin and pointed to the door that Marlene was standing in front of. "Why don'cha see for yourself?"

Marlene's grin widened as she turned the doorknob of the door. She didn't get to see much of what was outside the door, however, because seven bodies had come hurtling into the room, obscuring her view, all landing harshly on the hard floor.

Yuffie giggled maniacally. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"Whatever happened to privacy?" Denzel exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"It left, just as soon as you said, 'Marlene, can we talk?'" Tifa said, getting up and brushing herself off. "Hun, you've got to work on your stealth."

Marlene giggled as she looked at everyone on the floor. They were all there; Tifa, Cid, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Barret, _Cloud, _and even _Vincent._ Nosy little chocobos.

Denzel was now possibly the most embarrassed he had ever been in his life, and he ducked his head to hide the red in his cheeks.

"So, Marlene, what's your answer?" Yuffie asked excitedly, ignoring the younger boy's condition. Tifa grinned.

"Yeah, what're you going to do?"

Marlene silently looked over to Denzel, who met her gaze. His face was unsure as he looked at her, like he was expecting her to say no. She offered him the tiniest smile.

"Hmm, I don't know, guys. Maybe if you gave us some _privacy _I could decide faster." Tifa nodded and smiled.

"You heard her, guys. Move out." The martial artist proceeded to push Cloud and Barret, who were both glaring daggers at Denzel, out the door while the others followed closely behind. Well, all except for Yuffie.

"Aww, but I wanna hear!" she whined, crossing her arms again.

"You'll find out soon, Yuffie," Marlene assured her. The ninja groaned but bounced out of the room, leaving only Denzel and Marlene behind.

"Hmm, gotta love them, right?" Marlene grinned, turning to Denzel. He wasn't smiling, though.

"You could have just said no in front of them. It'd be easier."

"Denzel..."

"No, I get it, okay? You don't want to come. That's fine. I'm fine. I'll just go alone." He turned away from Marlene and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

Marlene sighed. Cloud and Vincent's angst was rubbing of on Denzel _far _too much.

She walked up to him and forced him to look at her.

"I don't believe I got to answer the question for myself." She smiled before bringing her lips to meet Denzel's in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

Denzel grinned as he hugged Marlene close.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Yuffie chirped from the door, where everyone else was standing as well. "Are those wedding bells I hear?"

And Marlene smiled, even as Denzel hid behind Marlene in utter embarrassment as Yuffie started screaming out random wedding plans and Barret was shouting about how his baby wasn't old enough to like a boy and Cloud was silently fuming because Denzel was far too much like him for his own damn good and that could lead to problems in the whole _relationship_ department with another human and Tifa was tearing up at the mere thought of her Marlene getting married.

This, Marlene figured as she patted Denzel on the shoulder, whispering that she would find an escape as soon as possible, was what home felt like.


End file.
